


On the Other Side

by redwinesheets



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinesheets/pseuds/redwinesheets
Summary: In the Shatterdome, the walls are thin and Raleigh Becket knows that Chuck Hansen is moving in next door. How well can Raleigh play the theatre of the mind, if he means to lure in his new, hot-tempered neighbour?





	On the Other Side

Raleigh Becket was a lot of things tonight. First, he was exhausted. He had just spent several hours training with Mako and a few of the new recruits. There was something to be said about youthful energy; he just didn’t have as much of it as he used to. Sparring with everyone was great for a brief shot of adrenalin, but the resulting crash left him reeling. 

Second, he was frustrated at feeling his age. Granted, he wasn’t that much older than the younger ones. But the years he had spent in training and in combat had wound their effects around his body. Joints that he never felt before were now starting to creak when he stood up. Bruises were now taking longer to heal, and goddamnit, he was starting to feel tired at ten in the evening. 

The newbies insisted on taking him out drinking on their night out once, and it didn’t end well. He needed to be scraped off the floor the next day by a deeply-offended Marshall Pentecost, paired with a blistering lecture on discipline and being a good role model. That had hurt more than the jack hammering headache, he recalled. 

Finally, he was horny. Just after he called an end to the sparring today, Raleigh saw Chuck Hansen walk by the training room, carrying a few boxes. Chuck had a prodigious talent for getting under Raleigh’s skin without even trying. He had a cocky swagger and a great big dimple that deepened in the corner of his face when he was grinning. Usually that meant that some poor soul was on the receiving end of some well-placed snark, and a killing blow had just been dealt. 

Raleigh knew what that felt like, oddly enough. The first time they met, Chuck’s father Herc had invited him to sit with them. And just like the pumped-up alpha he was, Chuck had dismissed Raleigh as a has-been who couldn’t be trusted to run his own Jaeger properly. Raleigh had never forgotten that, even after successfully closing the Breach and bringing everybody back to safety.

Despite all of this however, Raleigh was not about to deny the stirring in his trousers every time Chuck was near. For all of his bluster, there was one thing that he would never admit out loud: Chuck was fucking hot. That confidence he carried himself with, that disarming smirk, and his ability to get into Raleigh’s mind - all of it a dangerously attractive combination. 

So it wasn’t so far fetched then, when Chuck walked by the door, that Raleigh found himself with a semi. It wouldn’t be the first time, but he needed to get out of there soon before one of the new recruits came back and saw. 

That was how Raleigh found himself leaning against the door of his quarters, aching in more places than one. When his breathing slowed, he reached into the waist of his pants and under the elastic of his underwear. He could feel himself leaking onto his palm, just as he reached under to cup his balls firmly. They were tight and warm, and wouldn’t they feel good being rolled around a wet tongue - 

THUMP!

The sound jolted Raleigh from where he was standing. Something large had fallen to the ground in the room next door, a room that had always been unoccupied until now. He could hear someone shuffling around, and then another big THUMP and staccato barking from a frightened bulldog.

“Max, you muppet! Don’t knock over the boxes, your treats aren’t in there! Can’t even move rooms without you messing things up!” A voice admonished, trying to calm down the dog. 

Raleigh’s breath caught in his stomach. There was only one person in the world who could be talking to his dog like that, and he was moving in next door. He had never heard Chuck sound so concerned. The hushed murmurings were less audible now, but Raleigh knew he was probably on the floor too trying to pet Max into being less scared. 

 

It didn’t help either that his hand was still fully clutched around his aching cock. He gave it a few strokes to help relieve himself some, but his mind was fixed on the scene at hand. Chuck was moving in next door, and if Raleigh could hear him through the wall…

…Chuck could definitely hear him too. This could go both ways. 

Raleigh toed off his shoes and spread himself on his bed. The head of it was leaning against the wall, so he made sure to scoot up as close as possible. His pants found their way off too, along with his briefs. The bed frame creaked a little bit as he tucked his arm beneath his head, and after he closed his eyes. 

He imagined Chuck standing next to him, shirt off and watching his every move intently. He imagined Chuck’s mouth slightly open, breath cracking slightly at every stroke. He pictured the corded tension in his neck, jaw clenching slowly. 

“Do you like this?” He asked an imaginary Chuck. He teased his balls a little bit, drawing a soft groan from his throat. 

“This feels fucking amazing. You want this in you, don’t you? Hot and wet, and…holy fuck yes, put it in your mouth,” 

While his mouth was running with obscenities, his hand kept busy. He had a hand cupped around his balls, his fingertips brushing up and down his rod, making sure to pay attention to the underside of his balls. He just grazed the sensitive spot, and his entire body jerked up. 

“Suck on them Chuck, you can feel how tight they are for you. Use your tongue down the middle, nice and hard. God, put your face into it,” he rasped. 

His hips were bucking up and down on the mattress now, the image of Chuck locking eyes with him as he mouthed the tight sac with gusto seared into his eyelids. That wide grin would be there of course, probably relishing the way he could turn a seasoned Ranger into a writhing, obscene mess. 

Chuck would slide his hands underneath his hips and use them to urge Raleigh closer, digging rough fingers into the hard, muscled skin and forcing more of Raleigh into his mouth. 

“Take that hot cock all the way, stuff it down your throat. Greedy little thing aren’t you, pushing me down like that. Go on, I want to hear you gag.” Raleigh said. 

He could envision the tip of Chuck’s nose nuzzling his abdomen, having managed to take his rod all the way down to its root. He could even feel Chuck’s throat muscles working his dick, relaxing and contracting around his girth. Suddenly, he would pull his head back and let it slide out of his mouth. 

Chuck would probably shed his clothes just like his fight suit. One piece at a time, letting them fall down carelessly around his feet. No sense of urgency either, just a leisurely disrobing for the task at hand. 

Except in this instance of course. Before Raleigh could take another breath, Chuck would be hovering above him, naked and peppering his throat with kisses and little bites. He’d come close to his ear, just near enough to whisper, “That’s not all I want from you.”

Raleigh groaned. “You want more? Of course you do you, you slut. You’ve been hot for me all this time, watching when you think I can’t see. I know exactly what you were looking at.”

He would flip Chuck over onto his stomach, being generous with kisses on his back and shoulders. While using his hips to keep Chuck pinned down onto the mattress, he would reach for the bottle of lube in his nightstand. Out of a single act of magnanimity would he take the time to make sure that Chuck’s ass hole was properly lubed up, spreading the thick gel in and around generously. 

And as he bent over this magnificent specimen, he would growl into his ear, “Bend over for me, and bite down on something. You’re going to need it.” 

Inch by inch, Raleigh would sheathe his cock into Chuck’s waiting asshole. He would push past the tight ring of muscle and bury himself to the hilt. And all the while, he could hear the unintelligible groans that would come from Chuck, knowing that he was dancing on that knife edge of pleasure and pain. 

Slow inching would eventually turn into thrusting motions. Pumping in and out. Sliding against the hot walls of Chuck’s tight hole. Nothing spared, everything taken. 

“God you’re so tight, does that feel good? You feel so goddamn tight, I can feel you milking me from the inside. You’re goddamn amazing, and I’m going to make you scream. Do you want that?” He would growl, bending over to reach his ear. 

Raleigh’s hand was working harder than ever now. His hand was jerking his turgid cock roughly now, any semblance of good sense now thrown out the window. All he cared about was reaching his release, and making sure that Chuck could hear it from next door. He was uttering nonsense now, letting whatever vulgarity he could think of spill from his lips. 

“So fucking hot and tight…you like that? Do you like feeling me slamming in and out of you? Goddamn cock whore you are, listen to you squealing like a stuck pig. Take it all, I know you can.” 

All too soon, Raleigh could feel a wave of release coming closer. He was fervently working himself, his back and shoulders tensing up with every stroke he made. He could see Chuck’s hands grasping the bed sheets, knuckles white with tension. 

“I’m going to cum. Squeeze your ass down on me, I want you to feel this. Every last drop, it’s all for you…and you’re going to hold it in, hear?” 

Chuck would vaguely nod into the sheets, angling his arse up higher so Raleigh could hit his prostate. The pillows would contain his muffled screams, but nothing could hide how hard he bore down on Raleigh’s cock assaulting his hole. 

“God, yes, let me have that ass. So good, yes…!” Was the very last thing Raleigh would say before losing himself in the undertow of release. He would feel himself draining into Chuck, his balls squeezing out every drop possible. Nothing came out past his lips but groans and incoherent moans. There would be no slowing down of movement on Raleigh’s part, no. There wasn’t a moment of this that he would waste. 

Slowly, gradually and achingly, the present came back to Raleigh. No longer was he enmeshed deep in a fantasy, but here he was spread out out his bed with cum streaked across his stomach and chest. His breath was heaving out of his chest, while he heartbeat was a heavy tattoo against his rib cage. His surroundings and good sense came inching back in, with naught but a memory of the abandon that had taken hold of him. 

Just as his heartbeat came back to normal, Raleigh realised that the room next door had gone completely silent. He was vaguely aware of a rasp in his throat, just like one he got after yelling instructions back to the Shatterdome while in Gipsy Danger. He had been loud, he knew. Loud enough be heard next door, leaving no question at all at what he had just done. 

Raleigh swung his feet over the edge of his bed and made his way over to the shower to clean up. There was no doubt in the world that Chuck had heard him and comprehended what exactly he conceived them doing. He just hoped to god that he was as smart as he was sexy, and that he would take him up on the open invitation he had just sent. 

As it turned out, he didn’t have long to wait at all. A brusque pounding on his bedroom door told him that the evening had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with after a few glasses of wine. This could definitely be the start of a new series, so please stay tuned for more!


End file.
